


Singing in the Shower

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for dialogue only: MCU, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, singing in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Shower

“We are, the love that never dies. We are, the truth that never lie. If there was something that we lost, we were meant to from the start. ‘cuz we are, better now together than apart.”

“What are you singing?”

“Oh hey. I was listening to an indie music station today and they were highlighting this duo from the UK and this was one of their songs.”

“Rather catchy.”

“I thought so. You joining me?”

“Are you going to sing to me?”

“Would you like me to?”

“I always love it when you sing to me.”

“Especially in the shower?”

“Anywhere.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned is ‘We Are’ sung by Stewart Mac and Dean Roberts. It can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVfUVhr-BoY


End file.
